orcs_wars_ra2fandomcom-20200213-history
Fastdrill
Fastdrill was a heavyweight robot built by Billy5545/Kendor and entered into Orc's Wars Overclocked. Design 'Fastdrill' Fastdrill is a box shaped 6WD bot with a front protrusion that is equipped with a drill. The chassis armor is 10mm of titanium. The drive consists of four NPC Fasts and two Slimbodies, with a rubber wheel on each. The drill consists of a heavy spike, as well as a mix of aluminium and titanium extenders. The drill is also internally solid, as well as being powered by a flatmotor. It has a low ground clearance, which resulted in the drill touching the ground while spinning, which could cause the bot to turn when it stopped. 'Fastdrill Gen II' Fastdrill Gen II is an upgrade to Fastdrill. It is now reduced to 4WD, with four NPC Fasts. However, it is faster than the previous version due to grippier and stacked wheels. The drill is also made thicker and recolored, as well as made hollow to save more weight. However, it still retains the flatmotor powering it. The new version also has a shortened chassis and reduced batteries due to the removal of the slimbodies, but it still retains the 10mm titanium chassis armor. It also has a high ground clearance, due to the larger wheels necessitated to prevent the drill from touching the ground, and a caster on both sides so the drill won't further touch the ground. The wheels also has differing size so the drill can hit lower opponents. There are also two wedges at the front to help protect the bot and deflect horizontal spinners. Results Overclocked Fastdrill was entered into the Unique Weapons category of Weapon Wars. 'Unique Weapons' Fastdrill made its Orc's Wars debut in the third episode of Orc's Wars Overclocked in the Unique Weapons category of the Weapon Wars competition. It faced Hit & Run, Durable As Pin 2, and Knuckle Pants in a melee fight. It rushed for Knuckle Pants, quickly colliding with it. It soon drilled and pushed Knuckle Pants around, before being distracted by Durable as Pin 2. It tried to attack Durable as Pin 2, getting to it's side, but Fastdrill soon got trapped in Durable as Pin 2's clamp, allowing Durable as Pin 2 to push Fastdrill around. Fastdrill soon got on top of Durable as Pin 2 and Knuckle Pants, where it stayed for several seconds, before backing off. After that, Fastdrill got trapped again in Durable as Pin 2's weapon, and it proceed to push Fastdrill into the floor flipper, freeing Fastdrill when it fired. Fastdrill then tried to attack Durable as Pin 2, getting itself stuck on top of Durable as Pin 2 again. However, after that happened for few more times, Fastdrill was soon freed and it immediately attacked Knuckle Pants, attacking from it's back. It pushed and drilled Knuckle Pants, wearing the bot down while damaging a motor. Further attacks from Fastdrill and a hit from the floor spike soon delivered the killing blow. After KO'ing Knuckle Pants, Fastdrill attacked Durable as Pin 2, which fired the weapon one last time, as it ran out of battery. Fastdrill soon attacked the dead Durable as Pin 2, before Orc ended the fight due to two of the competitors being KO'ed and Hit & Run spinning uncontrollably. Fastdrill then won the JD for it's aggression, damage, and control, as well as outlasting the other competitors. In it's next fight, the Unique Weapon face-off, it faced PnP. Fastdrill proceeded to dominate PnP after colliding with it, with PnP being constantly stuck on top of Fastdrill, or pushed around by it without being able to do anything. The fight ended when Fastdrill got PnP inverted near the pit button, where it was unable to self right, allowing Fastdrill to win by KO. In the Weapon's Wars quarterfinals, Fastdrill faced veteran and fan favorite Drugged Up StepsisteR. Both bots met in the center of the arena, with Fastdrill being the faster one. It initially pushed Drugged Up StepsisteR aside and lifted both of it's wedgelets. However, Fastdrill soon got trapped into it's opponent's wedge, which took away traction from two of the wheels, allowing Drugged Up StepsisteR to push it around, before the wedgelets got underneath Fastdrill. Drugged Up StepsisteR then kept pushing, pinning, and burning Fastdrill, causing a wheel to fall off, as well as pushing Fastdrill to the pit button. At one point, Fastdrill tried to get into Drugged Up StepsisteR's side, but due to lack of space, it failed, and Drugged Up StepsisteR pushed Fastdrill again, this time burning the motor that powered the fallen wheel. It soon pitted Fastdrill, eliminating Fastdrill from the competition. Orc's Wars 3 After it's loss against Drugged Up Stepsister, Fastdrill got updated and now called Fastdrill Gen II. It was entered to Orc's Wars 3, and accepted for the qualifier. It faced Moment of Violence, Ferocious Forklift, and Ultrageous. Fastdrill Gen II initially started by trying to attack Ferocious Forklift, but Ferocious Forklift was able to lift and push Fastdrill Gen II with it's wedge. The fight then broke into a duel between Fastdrill Gen II and Ferocious Forklift, and Ultrageous and Moment of Violence. Fastdrill Gen II soon quickly got rammed into the wall by Ferocious Forklift, where it ended up driving itself out of the arena through the wall, eliminating it. Wins/Losses * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 Trivia * Fastdrill was named because of it's drive power, as well as the weapon. It also got some of it's theme from exaggerated RC car, particularly with it's Gen II version. Category:Competitors Category:Heavyweight robots Category:Robots armed with unique weapons Category:Invertible Robots